1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled vehicle, and more particularly, to a recreational-type, free wheeling vehicle for use in downhill coasting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many developments in free-wheeling coaster vehicles using a single or double platform, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,025, issued Nov. 16, 1976, Amelio, inventor, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,088, issued Apr. 1, 1969, Kunselman, inventor. The former vehicle is typical of the well-known skateboards which include a single platform mounted on two pairs of roller skate type rollers and arranged to be steered by the shifting of one's weight on the platform. The latter patent describes a pair of parallel platforms linked together and mounted on roller skate type rollers whereby the steering of the vehicle can be made through a shifting of one's feet in the plane of the platforms.